


Plums

by Frayach, wench_fics (WeasleyWench)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Complete, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Podfic, Watersports, extreme anal play, medical fetish, vomit play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frayach/pseuds/Frayach, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeasleyWench/pseuds/wench_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master and his slave have “been together” for 10 years. They need their “relationship” like they need the air they breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plums

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frayach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frayach/gifts).



**Title** : Plums  
 **Author** : frayach  
 **Pairing** : Harry/Draco or Draco/Harry  
 **Summary** : The Master and his slave have “been together” for 10 years. They need their “relationship” like they need the air they breathe.  
 **Warnings** : vomit-play, extreme anal fetish, medical instrument fetish, spanking and allusions to water sports and enemas – please, I am not playing around with these warnings

For more thorough information, click the story text to go to the kinkfest [here](http://hp-kinkfest.livejournal.com/54741.html)

**Read by:** leemarchais  
 **Beta:** teas_me  
 **Length:** ~47:00 (39MB)  
 **Reader's note:** I read this as Draco being The Master and Harry being the slave. It was just how it clicked for me as I saw the scenes in the Ministry versus play time. To me, there were a lot of things to indicate Draco as The Master. :)

Many thanks to frayach for letting me read this. I had a blast, even with such kinky stuff. :D

[Live Streaming Here](http://leemarchais.livejournal.com/28486.html)

  


  


[Story Text](http://hp-kinkfest.livejournal.com/54741.html) | [Download MP3 (39MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/?iatg9d150x64do7)/[Alternate Download](http://www.marchais-walker.com/podfic/01%20%5BHP%5D%20Plums%20by%20Frayach.mp3) | [Download Audiobook (mb4 52MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/?65x74gmpq7yekma)


End file.
